


Senior Citizen Discounts

by InsertImaginativeNameHere



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aging, Coming to terms with aging, Friendship, Gen, Reinhardt is an enormous nerd, odd friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/pseuds/InsertImaginativeNameHere
Summary: Brigitte and Reinhardt are visiting a museum in Greenland when the receptionist accidentally offers Reinhardt a senior citizen's discount and really, really wishes they hadn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I had the idea for and then wrote bc I found it funny.  
> I hope you guys enjoy

Reinhardt was fuming.

This was a rare occurrence in itself, Brigitte could count the times he’d been truly, properly angry narrowly on both hands, and usually they were on account of some injustice, something he took issue with and wanted to rectify. This, however...this was probably one of the first times she’d ever seen Reinhardt put out over something this petty and minor.

“I still don’t get it,” he sulked. “Brigitte, tell me truthfully. Do I really look that much like a senior citizen?” He sounded genuinely troubled by this.

She had to stifle a laugh. “I feel sorry for the museum employee.” She did. Faced with the enormous wall of muscle that was Reinhardt, anyone would feel a little overwhelmed. Especially when they weren’t used to his usual volume settings. And _especially_ when you accidentally offered this grizzled-looking, grey-haired and bearded man a senior citizen’s discount.

“A WHAT?” Reinhardt had pretty much bellowed, and the poor receptionist had shrunk away behind their desk. “You are suggesting I am a senior citizen, yes? You are suggesting I am no longer capable of great feats of valour? Look at me!” He flexed one impressively thickset arm. “Does this look like the body of a senior citizen, answer me that? Well?”

The hapless employee stammered apologetically. “Um...I’m really sorry sir, I didn’t mean to cause any offence by it. Two standard tickets, then?”

“Ja. Two standard tickets.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Senior citizen. Do you hear this Brigitte? This nonsense.”

“The senior citizen price is almost half the standard price,” Brigitte had muttered. “But okay, Reinhardt.” So they paid up, more than intended, and Brigitte totalled it up in her head, thinking how this would affect their budget.

They were looking around the Greenland National Museum, something Reinhardt had been hyped for the moment he saw a brochure, with pictures of Viking equipment and preserved mummies. He’d shoved it in her face, exclaiming loudly that they had to go there as soon as possible. And she’d rolled her eyes and looked at it and realised it did actually seem interesting, so now here they were.

“Was that too much? Did I get too…” he waved his hands exaggeratedly. “You know what I mean, Brigitte. Should I go back and apologise?”

She snorted. “I think that’d just scare them even more. Let’s just enjoy this museum, seeing as you were so eager to get here.”

“Ah yes.” He perked up almost immediately. “Look at this, Brigitte! A battle-axe! In the days of yore, Viking warriors would charge into battle wielding such weapons. An art of the smith’s craft. Prowess with such a weapon would indeed have been a thing worthy of respect. Though Viking warriors were capable of immense brutality and did not hold themselves to the same code of honour as a true knight, they were still worthy foes indeed.”

Other patrons of the museum were looking over at Reinhardt as he walked around, talking in his usual enthusiastic, booming tones. Some of them seemed entertained, listening to his historical commentary, others confused. At least one seemed to think he was a tour guide who worked for the museum. Brigitte couldn’t help smiling. Trust Reinhardt to go and do this. He was this interested in every museum they went to, and was clearly enjoying himself. Honestly, sometimes he was such an overactive child.

It was probably weird, she thought, not for the first time, for her best friend and travelling companion to be a man that was old enough to be her grandfather. But that was her life. Reinhardt was above all else a good man. He was fun to be around too, especially when he was in his element like this, talking on and on about heroes from the sagas and myths from long ago. He had a small group of children following him around now and he continued, smiling at them all and pointing at exhibits one by one. His face was almost glowing with joy.

Afterwards, they stopped at a local restaurant to try some delicacies and Brigitte stared at her purse somewhat forlorn. Naturally, when they’d gone through the souvenir shop, Reinhardt had been buying candy and all kinds of general tack for the children, from swords to colouring books. Because of course he had. Because this was Reinhardt. When they finally got somewhere to sit down, he fell back into the chair and relaxed, chair creaking loudly. At least, Brigitte hoped it was the chair.

“Ach, Brigitte. Am I really that old now? I don’t think I’m old. Do I look old to you?” He asked the waitress who smiled awkwardly and tried to give a diplomatic answer.

“Well sir, you are looking in very good...uh, physical condition for your age.”

“What age might that be, then?” Reinhardt asked, head sinking into his hands. “It’s official, Brigitte. I’m old. Why are you spending all your time with this old man? What are you doing?”

“I’m on an adventure with my friend, of course,” Brigitte replied and Reinhardt looked up, a small hopeful smile on his face. “You can be a damn idiot, sometimes, you know that. Getting older doesn’t mean you’re going to be useless now, you know, just reckless and completely absurd.”

“Hey! Respect your elders!” Reinhardt replied, grinning now the sudden moment of insecurity seemed to have passed. “Another coffee, bitte!”

“And one for me too, please,” Brigitte added.

He was quiet for a minute then said suddenly. “I wonder what else they do senior citizen discounts on. If there are discounts, then this will not be so bad.”

“You could have said that earlier,” Brigitte sighed. “You’re such a fool.”

“I know, I know,” Reinhardt laughed loudly. Not that he had ever laughed quietly in his life. “Ach, well. I have accepted the status quo. Reluctantly. Because of all the discounts, you understand. Not that I’m going to put aside my hammer. As long as I can carry it, I will.”

Brigitte smiled. “Knowing you, you’ll be 99 and still hauling your armour around and charging headlong into situations.”

“If I live that long.” Reinhardt smile looked sadder now. He’d lost friends in the field. So, so many friends. The rest of the Crusaders. Other Overwatch members he’d been close with. So many friends he’d lost, and he was still alive. “But yes, I intend to fight for justice and honour as long as my body will let me. _Und du_ , Brigitte? What do you plan on doing in the future? You are an extremely talented engineer, yes? You have a very bright future ahead of you.”

“I don’t know. I thought I’d get some more exploring done, honestly. Someone has to keep your armour in working order. If it were left to you, you’d be crashing it into walls and diving headlong off cliffs like some sort of idiot.”

“I would not!” Reinhardt exclaimed indignantly.

“You really would,” Brigitte replied, smirking.

“The cheek. The absolute cheek.” Reinhardt shook his head then smiled. “Thank you Brigitte. For everything. For humouring an old man on his travels.”

“You’re welcome. And that’s...really not why I’m here, and you’re not even that old. But you’re welcome.” She’d take that thanks. It was very sincere. He meant every word of it. He always did.

“Regardless, thank you. You are a good friend.” He smiled and then looked around the cafe. “I wonder if they do senior citizens discount for coffee.”

They didn’t.

Reinhardt was fuming.

**Author's Note:**

> 'But the Greenland National Museum's ticket system doesn't work like that' I hear you say. Well, this is set in the future and also like uh there are no legit dudes in suits of massive fuckoff armour running around w giant hammers so I think im allowed to take some fuckin creative license here u kno.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
